


LE GRANDI MENTI HANNO GLI STESSI PENSIERI

by kate_kate



Series: 30-sexy-Malec-stories [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sesso Anale, Top Alec, dopo la 3x16 Magnus ha ancora la magia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Alec vuole fare la sua proposta di matrimonio a Magnus e si procura l'anello. Succede un piccolo equivoco che si trasforma in qualcosa di...più piacevole ancora.Un racconto sexy dell'amica Maria @AtwoncalledMalec su prompt di Sel.Buona lettura





	LE GRANDI MENTI HANNO GLI STESSI PENSIERI

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Great Minds Think Alike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422871) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



 

Alec Lightwood diede una rapida occhiata all’ufficio vuoto, era evidentemente nervoso, e aveva dimenticato di essere solo. Alzando gli occhi al cielo per la sua dabbenaggine, aprì il cassetto della scrivania e ne tastò il contenuto alla cieca, finché la sua mano non si strinse sul freddo metallo.

 

Con un piccolo sorriso, Alec tirò fuori l'anello e lo guardò; il sorriso si allargò mentre sfiorava con le dita il disegno di fiamme, l’indice indugiava a seguire il contorno della "L" incisa sulla superficie quadrata.

 

L'anello della famiglia Lightwood, l'anello che Alec era andato a chiedere a Maryse. Ovviamente, sua madre aveva sorriso, aveva tossicchiato un po’ e poi si era congratulata con lui quando le aveva detto del suo piano per chiedere a Magnus Bane, l'amore della sua vita, di sposarlo.

 

Maryse ne aveva fatta di strada da " _E tutto questo per un Nascosto?_ " . E onestamente Alec non avrebbe potuto esserle più grato di così. In effetti, in quel momento, era arrivata al punto di essere ansiosamente in attesa del messaggio che le trasmettesse la buona notizia. Così le aveva mandato un sms, anche se non aveva in programma di fare effettivamente la proposta a Magnus fino alla sera seguente.

 

Alec era così assorto nel sorridere guardando l’anello, che non si accorse di un paio d’occhi che lo stavano osservando dalla soglia. Una piccola esclamazione, tuttavia, lo riscosse.

 

"Cosa stai cercando di nascondere, Alexander?" chiese Magnus, guardando Alec che lasciava cadere velocemente nel cassetto della scrivania qualunque cosa avesse catturato e trattenuto la sua attenzione. Il cassetto venne chiuso di scatto. L'espressione sulla faccia di Alec era intrigante, per non dire altro.

 

"Niente ... Ehm ... Non so di cosa stai parlando ..." Alec fissò Magnus, con gli occhi spalancati, pregando che non avesse visto niente.

 

Ogni dettaglio della proposta di Alec era stato già pianificato meticolosamente. Fino al colore delle calze da mettere. Merda! pensò, vedendo l’interesse negli splendidi occhi di gatto di Magnus. La sua debolezza! Concentrati, Alec! mormorò fra sé.

 

"Da quanto sei lì?" chiese Alec, facendo del suo meglio per non sussultare. Né cincischiare. Né arrossire, come successe invece quando Magnus aprì le braccia, sciolse le caviglie e si allontanò dallo stipite della porta.

 

"Non da molto, stavo solo ammirando il panorama," disse Magnus, entrando nell'ufficio di Alec e attraversando lentamente la stanza. Quando raggiunse Alec, si chinò, afferrò i braccioli della sua poltrona e abbassò la testa, premendogli un soffice bacio sulle labbra, mentre la sua testa si sollevava per incontrarlo a metà strada.

 

Quando il suo ragazzo ridicolmente bello cercò di allontanarsi, Alec inseguì le sue labbra, incapace di impedirsi di allungare la mano e stringergli la nuca. Trattenne Magnus a sé, fece muovere appena la sedia girevole e con un piede fece mancare il terreno da sotto i piedi di Magnus.

 

"È stato semplice," Magnus ridacchiò atterrando in grembo ad Alec, leggermente senza fiato per la mossa inaspettata, ma non certo sgradita. Come poteva lamentarsi di essere seduto sulle ginocchia di Alec?

 

"Hai davvero bisogno che ti spieghi che sono un Shadowhunter, di nuovo?" chiese Alec con un sorriso, sollevando un sopracciglio.

 

"No, non sono richieste spiegazioni," mormorò Magnus, trattenendo la propria risata mentre i suoi occhi scendevano a guardare il collo di Alec. Quella runa di blocco così peccaminosa e tentatrice stava solo implorando di essere baciata, era la sua runa preferita. O forse era la runa di resistenza, quella preferita? O quella di flessibilità? Era proprio necessario scegliere?

 

"Penseresti però ..." disse Magnus, premendo le sue labbra sulla runa e tracciandone le linee curve con la lingua, mentre la sua mano serpeggiava verso il cassetto senza che Alec se ne accorgesse. "... che uno Shadowhunter fosse un po’ più veloce di così," sussurrò contro la pelle di Alec.

 

"Di cosa?" chiese Alec, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi dorati di Magnus mentre lui si tirava indietro e lo guardava al di sotto delle ciglia.

 

"Di te, amore mio," Magnus sorrise mentre apriva il cassetto, con la mano che guizzava a cercare qualunque cosa avesse lasciato lì Alec. La sensazione del metallo freddo sotto la punta delle dita, gli fece spalancare gli occhi. Il gioco fu dimenticato quando si trovò a tracciare il cerchio di metallo, con la punta del dito che scivolava nel buco dopo aver tracciato un cerchio completo. "Cos'è questo?" chiese.

 

"Sei così impaziente!" ringhiò Alec, chinandosi a premere la fronte contro al tempia di Magnus, ora che la sua proposta era rovinata. Non aveva bisogno di chiedere a Magnus di cosa stesse parlando, ma che sfortuna!

 

"Avevo organizzato perfettamente la serata, cena, candele, e tu non ti sei accorto di niente!" sospirò Alec, allungando la mano nel cassetto e dando una botta su quella di Magnus per fargli mollare l'anello. "Non potevi semplicemente aspettare un altro giorno?" chiese, con le dita strette attorno al cerchietto.

 

"Penso di aver aspettato abbastanza!" disse Magnus, con il cuore che gli batteva forte in petto. Sarebbe maleducato se prendessi l’anello dalla mano di Alec e me lo infilassi al dito? si chiese, troppo impaziente per aspettare ancora un altro minuto. Non con la prospettiva di essere il marito di Alec e con l'anello a portata di mano.

 

Alec scosse semplicemente la testa, guardandolo un sorriso a sollevare gli angoli delle labbra. Con un profondo sospiro, prese la mano sinistra di Magnus nella sua e tolse l'anello con l’iniziale "B" dall'anulare dello Stregone, infilandolo sul suo come soleva fare di tanto in tanto. Gli piaceva vedere l'anello Bane al proprio anulare.

 

"Aspetta, è così che pensi di fare?" chiese Magnus, sedendosi di scatto, pronto al suo turno. Anche se non era come l'aveva immaginato.

 

"Bene, mi tocca fare così, adesso, visto che qualcuno non poteva aspettare!" disse Alec, le sopracciglia inarcate, senza farsi ingannare neppure per un attimo dall'espressione contrita che Magnus aveva messo su. "Ma poi infine, saresti l'uomo di cui mi sono innamorato, se ti fossi aspettato una cosa così banale come una proposta?" chiese scherzosamente.

 

"Sicuramente no," ridacchiò Magnus, agitando le dita minacciosamente sul viso di Alec. Stava ancora aspettando di essere ufficialmente chiesto dal suo stupendo e così dolce Shadowhunter.

 

"Bene, perché io certamente non potrei mai desiderare nessun altro. Tu per me sei “quello”, Magnus Bane. Tu sei la persona per me, quella con cui voglio condividere ogni momento per il resto della mia vita! Non importa quanto veloce o lento questo tempo. Voglio che ognuno di questi momenti sia speso con te. Preferibilmente come mio marito. Vuoi trasformare quella serie di momenti in una vita e sposarmi?" chiese Alec, con la gola secca e lo stomaco stretto, ma con ogni grammo di quell’amore che provava per lo stregone.

 

"Certo che sì, ho già passato troppi dei miei momenti ad aspettarti e non voglio spendere altro tempo senza di te come marito," rispose Magnus con un nodo alla gola. Alec poteva essere un uomo di poche parole, ma quelle che sceglieva di dire valeva sempre la pena di ascoltarle. Aggrappandosi con la destra al collo di Alec, Magnus reclamò le labbra del suo Shadowhunter, mentre Alec faceva scivolare l'anello sul suo dito.

 

Alec quasi singhiozzò di sollievo quando l'anello fu al suo posto, pensando che forse una proposta spontanea non era stata poi così male, dopo tutto. Inclinando la testa all'indietro quando Magnus gli tirò le ciocche di capelli sulla nuca, tirò fuori la lingua, incontrando quella di Magnus a metà strada.

 

Questi fece scivolare la sinistra fra i capelli di Alec, attirando più vicino a sé il fidanzato e approfondendo il bacio. Di certo non aveva obiezioni al fatto che una mano stesse accarezzandogli l’esterno della coscia. Qualcuno, comunque, lo stava facendo. A quanto pareva. Tirandosi indietro quando la schiarirsi di una gola attirò la sua attenzione, alzò lo sguardo vedendo Izzy in piedi sulla soglia.

 

"Un'occasione speciale?" chiese lei inarcando un sopracciglio allo spettacolo indecente che suo fratello e il fidanzato stavano mettendo in scena per chiunque passasse per l'ufficio di Alec.

 

"Sì, stai per guadagnare un cognato," disse Magnus con un sorrisetto di superiorità, alzando la mano sinistra per mostrarle l’anello. "Uno piuttosto bello, potrei aggiungere" ridacchiò.

 

"Oddiomiooo! Stai scherzando?" strillò Izzy, gettandosi in avanti per lanciarsi sul fratello e su Magnus. "Perché non mi hai detto niente?" chiese, spingendo di lato Alec e tirando Magnus in piedi. Ignorando il cassetto che stava cadendo dalla scrivania, riversando sul pavimento il proprio contenuto, attirò Magnus in un abbraccio.

 

"E rischiare che lo dicessi a Jace? Sai che avrebbe trovato un modo per fare un casino", disse incredulo Alec, rassegnandosi a mettere in ordine mentre la sorella andava ad ispezionare l'anello. Lui non aveva ancora avuto la possibilità di ammirare il proprio anello di famiglia al dito di Magnus e lei era già lì, sbavandoci sopra.

 

"Vero," ammise Izzy con un'alzata di spalle. "È stupendo!" disse, mentre con gli occhi seguiva il bellissimo motivo a foglia filigranata, inciso sulla superficie argentea della fascia in oro bianco.

 

"Cazzo, abbiamo così tanto da organizzare!" esclamò, spingendo Magnus verso la porta, quando si rese conto che lei e Magnus avevano un matrimonio da pianificare. A giudicare da quello che non era mai avvenuto, di matrimonio, Alec preferiva non averci troppo a che fare.

 

"Ehm, ciao, e io?" chiese Alec, dimenticando il pasticcio sul pavimento, mentre fissava la schiena di sua sorella che stava uscendo dalla stanza e l'espressione di scusa di Magnus, prima che sparissero fuori dalla porta.

 

"Chiedo al mio fidanzato di sposarmi e mia sorella entra e prende il sopravvento. E io devo mettere a posto il casino? Come è potuto succedere?" borbottò Alec, raccogliendo carte e penne, pugnali spaiati e altri vari detriti, riponendoli nel cassetto e rimettendolo a posto prima di alzarsi dalla sedia e aprire l’Ipad. Quelle relazioni per il Clave non si scriveranno da sole, sospirò tra sé, anche se aveva un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro.

 

Il resto della giornata passò in un lampo per Alec, con il pensiero che oscillava fra il risultato delle ultime missioni che le sue squadre avevano completato con successo, al colore dei fiori dei centrotavola al ricevimento, al dubbio se vestirsi in oro o con qualcosa di più adatto a una cerimonia con uno stregone.

 

Alec non si era interessato al suo primo matrimonio perché non era interessato a sposare Lydia. Invece non vedeva l'ora di pianificare ogni dettaglio di questo, perché Magnus era l'amore della sua vita! Per quanto lo riguardava, questo sarebbe stato il suo unico e solo matrimonio, perché era Magnus con cui avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita, e per amore, non per dovere.

 

Guardando l'ora sull’iPad, Alec decise che era tempo di andare a casa, quando vide che erano le 21:00 passate. Facendo scorrere il dito sul pulsante, chiuse lo schermo e raccolse Ipad, stilo, il telefono, ormai morto, e il portafoglio nella propria cartella, e fece per alzarsi.

 

"Che cazzo?". Alec lanciò un grido quando la sua caviglia si torse, e crollò di nuovo sulla sedia, con il dolore che gli saettava su per la gamba. Riprendendo dalla borsa lo stilo per attivare l’iratze, con le lacrime gli occhi abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento, per vedere in che cosa avesse inciampato, dimenticandosi all’istante della distorsione alla caviglia.  

 

"Fanculo! No!" Emise un gemito, e si chinò per raccogliere l'anello d'argento. L'anello dei Lightwood, quello che avrebbe dovuto offrire a Magnus. Il che generò la domanda: con quale cavolo di anello aveva fatto la proposta? Gemette ancora quando, sollevando il cassetto e frugandoci dentro, estrasse un altro anello. Chiuse gli occhi e poi li riaprì.

 

"Per l'angelo, Magnus mi ucciderà" mormorò fra sé, fissando gli anelli che aveva fra le mani: l'anello di Magnus "B" ancora al suo anulare. E il secondo anello Seelie. Si era persino dimenticato che fossero lì dentro. E uno di quelli era ora al dito del suo fidanzato. Acchiappò il telefono dalla cartella, pregò l'angelo che gli desse la forza, quando ricordò che era completamente scarico.

 

C'era solo una cosa da fare. Attivato l’iratze, ripose tutto nella borsa, tranne i due anelli, spense rapidamente le luci e attraversò di corsa l'Istituto, infilandosi al dito sia l'anello Lightwood sia il secondo anello Seelie, facendo appena un cenno di saluto ai colleghi Shadowhunters.

 

Magnus ... ci sei?  pensò Alec quando l'anello di Seelie fu scomparso dal suo dito, anche se poteva ancora sentirlo lì. Sentì un pochino di nervosismo quando la voce di Magnus gli riempì la testa. Come cazzo avrebbe potuto dire a Magnus che aveva ricevuto l'anello sbagliato?

 

_Alexander? Dove sei?_

 

_Per strada._

 

_Cosa sta succedendo ... Alexander ... come mai sei nella mia testa?_

 

_Ascolta, non arrabbiarti ma ... c'è stata un po 'di confusione ..._

 

Alec non volle terminare il pensiero. Badando a malapena a quello che stava facendo, si spinse attraverso il tornello che portava al suo marciapiede, rendendosi conto che aveva raggiunto la metropolitana. Era stato troppo preoccupato della reazione di Magnus per controllare quello che stava facendo, ma a quanto pareva i suoi piedi lo avevano messo sulla strada giusta.

 

_Confusione ... Alexander! Mi hai chiesto di sposarti con un anello Seelie?_

 

_Può essere. È stato un incidente! Ho dimenticato che erano nel cassetto della scrivania. Ho il tuo vero anello qui. Sei arrabbiato con me?_

 

Augurandosi disperatamente che Magnus vedesse il lato divertente, anche se non c'era, Alec saltò sul treno appena arrivato, scattando in avanti per acchiappare un posto a sedere prima che glielo occupassero. Fissando il mondano che gli aveva dato un'occhiataccia, quasi lo abbatté mentre si sistemava sul sedile.

 

_Arrabbiato? Non potrei mai arrabbiarmi con te. È stata abbastanza colpa mia. Se non fossi stato così impaziente di infilarmi l'anello al dito, tu avresti potuto procedere secondo il piano, con l'anello giusto._

 

Alec tirò un sospiro di sollievo, rilassandosi sul sedile alla risposta di Magnus.

 

_Guarda che ti sento._

 

Alec ridacchiò, naturalmente Magnus lo aveva sentito. Il pensiero successivo di Magnus lo fece quasi soffocare.

 

_Allora, cosa stai indossando?_

_Veramente? Ora, mentre sono su un treno pieno di mondani?_

_Naturalmente!_

_Sai cosa ho addosso, mi hai visto poche ore fa._

_Dai, Alexander, giochiamo. Sono stato cattivo, ora ho bisogno di essere punito._

 

Al tono intrigante e rauco della voce di Magnus nella sua testa, Alec sentì l’aria risucchiarsi dai polmoni. La cosa si stava facendo difficile. Non aveva mai potuto resistere a quella voce sommessa. Il modo in cui Magnus emetteva un piccolo ringhio prima di baciarlo o il modo in cui si addolciva, dopo, scivolando sulla sua pelle con ogni caldo respiro, come la seta, quando Magnus era eccitato. E a giudicare da quella leggera raucedine, Magnus era già a metà strada. Bene, se Magnus voleva “giocare", lui poteva dare il meglio di sé.

 

_Sei stato cattivo, e ora devi imparare la lezione. Cosa stai indossando TU, Magnus?_

 

_Ho il tuo look preferito….niente. Sono seduto qui, nudo, in attesa che il mio fidanzato torni a casa e faccia qualcosa per il mio cazzo duro._

 

_Così impaziente, di nuovo?_

 

_Chi non lo sarebbe? Tutto ciò a cui sono stato in grado di pensare oggi sei tu, per tutto il giorno. Sono stato così solo, con nient'altro che la mia mano e il tuo dildo preferito per compagnia._

 

Alec sentì il pene contrarsi nei pantaloni, premendo contro la cerniera dei jeans, quando udì il broncio nel tono di Magnus. Guardandosi attorno velocemente, si tirò la cartella in grembo, immaginando Magnus che si fotteva con il dildo. Adorava farlo scivolare dentro e fuori dal culo di Magnus, proprio un attimo prima di sostituirlo con il suo cazzo.

 

_Ti sei toccato da quando sei tornato a casa, Magnus?_

 

_Solo un po’._

 

_Toccati adesso. Lentamente._

 

_Lo sai, vero, quanto mi rende debole il tuo tono da "Capo dell'Istituto". Dove vuole che mi tocchi, signor Lightwood, signore?_

 

Alec serrò gli occhi, il suo uccello completamente duro nei pantaloni. C'era qualcosa di così fottutamente eccitante in Magnus che lo chiamava “signore”, specialmente quando lo diceva quasi senza fiato, come stava facendo ora.

_La coscia. Sfiora la coscia con le dita. E non trattenere le tue reazioni, Magnus, voglio ascoltarle._

 

Alec non mosse un muscolo quando sentì un gemito soffocato nella sua testa, desiderando di poterne rilasciare uno a sua volta.

 

_E’ così bello, signore, le dita lungo l’interno della coscia, mi stringo, le unghie ... cazzo! Le mie unghie che graffiano il punto sensibile._

 

_Non toccarti ancora il cazzo, Magnus, non prima che te lo dica io. Passati le dita sul fianco e su lungo lo stomaco, per me._

 

Il respiro di Alec si fece un po' accelerato, sentendo i sospiri silenziosi e ansimanti che Magnus emetteva, riuscendo a vedere nella sua testa ogni mossa del fidanzato. Non fisicamente. Non aveva bisogno di vederlo per sapere esattamente dove si stava toccando Magnus, conosceva ogni sua diversa reazione a ogni diverso tocco.

 

_Ora prenditi il capezzolo. Benissimo…. Fatti sentire… Tiralo tra le dita, forte._

 

_Cazzo, è così bello. Vorrei che la sua bocca me lo stesse succhiando. Vorrei poter sentire il suo respiro sulla mia pelle, signore, le morbide leccate che mi dà al capezzolo prima dargli un morso ..._

_Toccati il cazzo, Magnus. Lubrificati la mano e accarezzalo per me._

_Si signore! Sì. cazzo si!_

 

Alec sentì lo scatto del tappo, il respiro di Magnus che si faceva sempre più rapido, il rumore soffice e fluido della mano lubrificata di Magnus che si accarezzava. Questi erano alcuni dei suoi suoni preferiti. Desiderava, più di ogni altra cosa, di poter vedere cosa stava facendo Magnus.

 

_Signore, giri il suo anello in senso orario, un quarto di giro._

 

Alec fece come aveva detto Magnus, la curiosità che si impadroniva di lui mentre faceva girare l'anello. Un rantolo soffocato - che cercò di spacciare come un colpo di tosse - gli sfuggì quando dietro ai suoi occhi chiusi fluttuò un’immagine di Magnus. Era come guardare un film nella sua testa. In ultra HD, facendogli dimenticare completamente i mondani che lo circondavano.

 

Alec teneva gli occhi chiusi, ma riusciva a vederlo. Lo stregone era in ginocchio nel corridoio, davanti alla porta, stringendosi il capezzolo destro con una mano, e afferrando con l'altra il proprio pene rigido.

 

_Sei così fottutamente bello! Dacci dentro, più veloce, voglio immaginarti mentre ti afferri ogni centimetro._

 

_Le piace, signore?_

 

L'espressione sul viso di Magnus, quando si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore, guardando in alto da sotto le ciglia mentre si accarezzava più velocemente possibile, era puro peccato.

 

_Portami con te all'inferno e rinchiudimi per l'eternità_ , pensò Alec; il suo stesso respiro si faceva più veloce ad ogni gemito ansimante che Magnus emetteva. La tensione del suo cazzo era quasi dolorosa.

 

_Ci sei quasi, vero, Magnus?_

 

_Sì, signore, così fottutamente vicino! Cazzo, vorrei che lei fosse qui adesso, ho bisogno di lei dentro di me. Ho bisogno di sentire il suo cazzo duro scivolare nel mio culo, sentirla mentre la prendo ... cazzo ... sentirle stringere i miei fianchi, le sue palle contro di me, le sue labbra sul mio collo"_

Alec guardò le labbra di Magnus aprirsi, le sue cosce sobbalzare e la testa cadere all’indietro ogni volta che il suo meraviglioso petto dorato e muscoloso si alzava e si abbassava, mentre l’orgasmo si avvicinava.

 

_Fermati, non ti è permesso di venire finché non sono dentro di te. Se vieni prima che io arrivi a casa, non ti fotterò._

 

_Fanculo! Per favore, ho bisogno che lei mi scopi!_

_Allora faresti meglio a lasciare andare il tuo uccello, Magnus._

 

Alec emise ringhiando la sua approvazione, quando Magnus lasciò andare il suo pene, ansimando con la sua stessa forza. Aprendo gli occhi, si rese conto che era quasi alla sua fermata. Tenendo la sua borsa saldamente davanti al proprio uccello, si alzò e camminò, piuttosto goffamente, a causa del rigonfiamento nei pantaloni, per posizionarsi accanto alle porte. Prima di chiudere gli occhi ancora una volta.

 

_Voglio guardarti mentre ti infili le dita in culo. Sei sempre così bello quando lo fai..._

 

_Si signore!_

 

Alec sorrise alla disperazione nella voce di Magnus, osservandolo mentre schioccava le dita, e faceva apparire due specchi alti dritti dietro di lui. Poi si sporse in avanti, puntellandosi col palmo di una mano sul pavimento, e usando l’altra per andare a toccarsi: probabilmente una delle cose più sexy che Alec avesse mai visto.

 

_L’arco che disegna la tua schiena è stupendo!_

 

_Guardi come posso essere bravo per lei, signore._

_Per me? A te piace un sacco. Non c’è niente che ti piaccia di più di avere le dita sepolte in quel tuo piccolo buco stretto, vero? Ma sei così eccitante quando lo fai!_

 

Alec emise un sospiro tremante quando Magnus iniziò a stimolarsi con le sue stesse dita, mentre un gemito soffocato e lamentoso sfuggiva dalle labbra di Magnus mentre affondava senza pietà due dita dentro e fuori di sé. Un terzo specchio apparve di fronte a Magnus, mostrandogli il viso dello stregone, gli occhi serrati, le labbra socchiuse, i bulbi oculari che roteavano sotto le palpebre mentre Magnus ansimava sul pavimento del corridoio.

_Non venire prima che io sia a casa! Ci sono quasi._

 

_Anch’io..ci sono quasi!_

 

Alec corse letteralmente a casa, volando sul marciapiede, veloce quanto il suo cazzo palpitante e dolorante glielo permetteva. Il suono di Magnus che gemeva, diventando sempre più forte nella sua testa, gli fece quasi strappare dai cardini il portone dell'edificio.

 

Scivolando nell'ascensore prima che potesse chiudersi, Alec si lasciò cadere lungo il vetro e si infilò la mano nei pantaloni, gli occhi chiusi per vedere la disperazione negli occhi di Magnus. A quell’immagine impugnò il proprio pene, usando come lubrificante per aiutarsi il liquido già uscito, e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito nell’ascensore silenzioso.

_Sai quanto sei sexy? Quanto sono già eccitato per te? Mi sto masturbando nell'ascensore proprio ora, solo guardandoti. Sei spettacolare._

 

_Farai meglio a entrare qui e scoparmi, perché non ce la faccio a durare ancora a lungo. Posso sentirti._

 

Il suono che segnalava il raggiungimento dell'ultimo piano fu l'unica cosa che poté far sì che Alec lasciasse andare il suo cazzo proprio in quel momento. Uscendo dall'ascensore, si ricompose per un attimo e corse nel corridoio, in direzione del loft suo e di Magnus. Prima che la vista della loro anziana vicina di casa, Edna, lo bloccasse.

 

_Edna!_

 

_Ugh, c'è la vecchia capra ficcanaso là fuori? Ancora?_

 

_Sono abbastanza sicuro che stesse ascoltando dal buco della serratura. Finge di guardarci dall'alto in basso ma adora ascoltarci._

 

_Rompile l’apparecchio acustico._

 

Alec scoppiò a ridere, risalendo il corridoio ancora una volta mentre Edna faceva finta di armeggiare con le sue chiavi.

 

"Ti suggerisco di spegnere l’apparecchio acustico, Edna. Magnus e io abbiamo un appuntamento sexy stasera" mormorò Alec con un sorrisetto, sapendo che Edna o avrebbe dovuto ammettere che non era così sorda come sosteneva, o avrebbe dovuto ignorare la sua frecciata. Sembrava che fosse disposta a lasciar perdere, per continuare a spiare.

 

"Lascia che ti aiuti, Edna," disse Alec, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere l'erezione di pietra che aveva. Strappandole le chiavi di mano, aprì rapidamente la porta di Edna e la spinse rudemente dentro, prima di lanciare le chiavi nel suo ingresso e chiuderla con forza.

 

_Sei venuto?_

_No, ma sono vicino. Entra e scopami, adesso!_

 

Alec si tirò giù la cerniera e si slacciò il bottone dei jeans quando la porta d'ingresso si spalancò, rivelando Magnus in tutta la sua gloria. E che spettacolo davvero glorioso era!

 

Magnus, a quattro zampe, la schiena perfettamente inarcata, la luce che scintillava sulle sue deliziose fossette posteriori, due dita infilate in culo fino alle nocche: la cosa più bella che Alec avesse mai visto.

 

Magnus sbirciò da sopra la sua spalla, guardando Alec che lasciava cadere i jeans sulla soglia, il cazzo che si liberava e la borsa che cadeva sul pavimento. Con un movimento della mano fece chiudere la porta d'ingresso. Velocemente, ma non quanto i suoi occhi che si chiusero quando Alec cominciò a masturbarsi.

 

"Ti mancavo?" chiese Alec con un sorriso, cadendo in ginocchio e strisciando in avanti, quando Magnus tirò fuori le dita lucide dal suo ano. Senza preoccuparsi di togliersi i pantaloni, spostò l'orlo della camicia, si allineò con l’apertura appena lubrificata di Magnus e gemette quando lui spinse indietro, mentre Alec spingeva in avanti.

 

Affondare nel corpo di Magnus era come tornare a casa!

 

_Cazzooo! Anche per me è così, amore mio._

 

_Ti senti così fottutamente bene, avvolto attorno al mio uccello eh?._

 

Quando fu arrivato in fondo, Alec si chinò in avanti, appoggiandosi sulla schiena del fidanzato e premendogli sulla nuca un bacio a bocca aperta.

 

_E’ questo quello che volevi da tutto il giorno?_

 

_Per favore, per favore si muova. Mi scopi, forte e veloce, signore!_

 

"Sarà un piacere," sussurrò Alec nell'orecchio di Magnus prima di ritrarre i fianchi e riaffondare nel culo di Magnus, confondendo il proprio gemito profondo con quello sordo dell’altro.

 

Magnus si appoggiò su una sola mano, allungando l’altra sopra la spalla per infilarsi nei capelli folti e morbidi di Alec. Prendendo una manciata, rabbrividì mentre il respiro caldo di Alec sfiorava la sua pelle ad ogni spinta.

 

Roteando i fianchi, Magnus andava incontro ad ogni spinta, gemendo al sentirsi penetrato, al sentire nell’orecchio i profondi grugniti del fidanzato, il suo peso rassicurante contro la schiena. Tutto ciò lo costringeva ad inarcarsi, spingendo indietro più velocemente, senza fiato per il piacere di avere Alec dentro di sé.

 

Alec si spinse nella bocca di Magnus, quando lui si voltò per catturare le sue labbra, ansimando di più ad ogni scatto i suoi fianchi, mentre i suoi movimenti diventavano erratici e disperati. L’anello di muscoli di Magnus premeva ogni centimetro del suo uccello, mentre affondava nel suo canale caldo e stretto, ancora e ancora, ed era quasi troppo.

 

_Apri gli occhi, voglio vederli, voglio che mi guardi mentre ti scopo._

 

Magnus fece come Alec aveva silenziosamente ordinato, aprendo gli occhi per incontrare lo splendido sguardo nocciola di Alec nello specchio di fronte a loro. La lussuria che vide turbinare nelle pupille dilatate di Alec era meravigliosa. Voleva chiudere gli occhi, per la sensazione e la vista delle labbra di Alec sul suo collo, ma non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo.

 

_Vieni per me, Magnus, voglio vederti perdere il controllo, pensò Alec, toccando Magnus da sotto per iniziare a masturbarlo. Le cosce del fidanzato stavano già tremando, i movimenti di Magnus contro di lui convulsi e incontrollati._

 

_Mi piace già quando mi chiami fidanzato, anche nella tua testa, Alexander,_ pensò Magnus, mentre i suoi fianchi tremavano con Alec che ruotava e tirava energicamente la punta del suo pene. Infine venne, emettendo un aspro respiro sibilante, ansimando in cerca d’aria mentre copriva la mano di Alec con la propria.

 

_Sei bellissimo. Sei una cazzo di assoluta perfezione, Magnus Lightwood-Bane_ , pensò Alec, continuando a maneggiare il cazzo di Magnus, nel frattempo sempre spingendo nel suo culo stretto.

 

_Oh dio, adoro questo suono quasi quanto ti amo_ , boccheggiò Magnus in silenzio, troppo occupato a gemere per la continua pressione sulla sua prostata e per la presa salda di Alec, per pronunciare queste parole ad alta voce.  _Vieni per me, Alexander. Vieni dentro di me, voglio sentirlo._

 

Alec lasciò andare il cazzo di Magnus mentre quello continuava a spingersi contro di lui. I suoi polmoni quasi stavano cedendo. Raddrizzandosi, afferrò i fianchi di Magnus e continuò a fotterlo, ancora e ancora, sull'orlo del suo stesso orgasmo.

 

_Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!_  Alec emise un grugnito silenzioso quando sentì un impulso di magia attraversargli i testicoli, là dove Magnus aveva li aveva raggiunti al di sotto e afferrati. Gli impulsi magici continuarono, i suoi fianchi scattarono in avanti, impossibilmente dentro il culo di Magnus quando il suo dito gli raggiunse perineo, inviando scosse nel suo punto P.

 

Alec si accasciò in avanti ancora di più mentre emetteva, cercando di seppellirsi il più possibile nel corpo di Magnus. I suoi fianchi sussultarono spasmodicamente, mentre riempiva Magnus emettendo un grugnito profondo, incapace di produrre qualsiasi altro suono.

 

Se Magnus avesse avuto ancora qualcosa dentro, probabilmente sarebbe venuto di nuovo, al solo vedere la profondità del piacere sul viso di Alec, le labbra carnose aperte mentre ansimava per respirare, i capelli umidi e lucidi di sudore, un bellissimo rossore sulle guance , le sopracciglia perfette contratte.

_Hai un aspetto così fottutamente sexy quando mi scopi_ , Alexander Lightwood-Bane, pensò Magnus, inclinando la testa e continuando a guardare le labbra di Alec che percorrevano il suo collo, con morbidi, dolci baci fino alla mascella.  _Ti amo._

 

_Io ti amo di più_ , pensò Alec, aprendo gli occhi per guardare Magnus. Una risata gli sfuggì quando tutti i suoi vestiti scomparvero. Non poteva dire che gli dispiacesse però, non quando era pelle a pelle sudata con lui. Uscendo dal corpo del fidanzato, gli diede un bacio sulla scapola, disegnandogli una scia lungo la spalla e fino alla nuca.

 

Gli occhi di Magnus si spostarono leggermente all’indietro prima che Alec si allontanasse; quei baci con lo schiocco gli facevano di nuovo vibrare l’uccello. Mise il broncio quando Alec si ritrasse, si lasciò cadere sul pavimento e si girò per trascinare Alec su di sé, aprendo le gambe e avvolgendole attorno alla schiena di Alec che si lasciava cadere sul suo petto. La sensazione dei peli del suo petto, umidi e un pochino ruvidi contro lo stomaco, era una delle sue preferite.

 

"Allora, lo vuoi il tuo vero anello?" chiese Alec, chiudendo gli occhi quando le dita di Magnus si infilarono tra i suoi capelli e tirarono leggermente, una delle sue sensazioni preferite. Le dita si fermarono e lui alzò la testa, guardando dentro gli occhi ardenti di Magnus e sorridendo quando lui annuì.

 

"Magnus Bane, indosserai il mio anello di famiglia, come simbolo del mio amore e del mio impegno verso di te e della promessa di accoglierti nella famiglia Lightwood?" chiese Alec, togliendo dal proprio dito l'anello Lightwood e facendolo scivolare su quello di Magnus, quando lui silenziosamente annuì.

 

Magnus fissò l'anello Lightwood al proprio dito, meravigliandosi di quanto sembrasse “giusto”, lì. Tracciando le piccole fiamme e la "L" con il mignolo, sentì il cuore sobbalzare. Significava per lui più di quanto Alec potesse immaginare, indossare qualcosa che era prezioso e importante per Alec, il simbolo della sua prestigiosa linea di sangue.

 

Sarei onorato di portare il tuo anello di famiglia e il tuo cognome come mio proprio, Alexander.

 

Come io sarei onorato di portare il tuo, Magnus.

 

Alec si sporse e premette le labbra su quelle di Magnus quando lui gli tirò i capelli; pensava che sarebbe riuscito a malapena ad aspettare il giorno in cui avrebbe portato il nome di Magnus ufficialmente.

 


End file.
